


Sounds From Your Lips

by needlesandink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stretching, mildly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesandink/pseuds/needlesandink
Summary: Jim makes moaning noises when he stretches and Spock thinks about it a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was writing Separate Ways and needed a break so I wrote this. Also I make slutty noises when I stretch and people comment on it all the time so I thought it would be fun to write about Jim doing it. This was also great practice for my Spock POV writing!

Jim makes obscene noises when he stretches.

 It does not matter where he is, whether he is on the bridge, at a diplomatic function, or in his own bed; when he stretches and tugs at his own muscles he will moan, whimper, groan, pant and sigh.

Spock does not particularly understand why he makes such noises. Although Spock does not stretch out quite like Jim does. Vulcans do not need to stretch, as they have superior control over their muscle functions. The only stretch Spock does is before he works out in the gym, which is a quick and efficient 3 minute and 7 second program; or when he is particularly stressed he does a certain meditation taught to him by a telepathic species they encountered 1.34 years ago, that is much like the human ‘yoga’.

During those times when Spock participates in actively stretching his muscles, he never feels the need to make any sort of noise. He concentrates on breathing through his nose or getting into the correct frame of mind for meditation. He does not make any noise other than his breathing, and does not feel inclined to make the noises Jim produces.

As Spock has previously stated, the noises are obscene.

Jim may very well be a frustrating, illogical, and emotional human being, but he is no doubt an aesthetically pleasing one. Jim appeals to most species in the Federation, with his startling bright blue eyes and long eyelashes that flutter over them. His skin and hair is a fair color, which Spock has realized is a quality several different species look for in a partner. His body is something to behold, a perfect specimen of physical health in humans. (Although his eating habits are abysmal, but Spock does not try to correct them, he understands Jim’s reasons). He is finely sculpted; strong shoulders, ridged abdominal muscles, thick thighs and a plump posterior that Spock has seen many ogle at until their eyes cross.

It is to be expected then, that if Jim is so pleasing to the eye he also be pleasing to the ear.

Jim is loud on a daily basis; shouting orders, yelling across the mess hall, laughing until tears spring forth in his eyes, and even his normal speaking voice is a loud and confident pitch. The noises he makes when stretching is no different.

He’ll sit on the bridge, raising his arms over his head with his hands clasped together. His back will arch as he stretches his arms as far as they can go, his head tilting back and his mouth opening for a moment before shutting and a resounding ‘mmm’ can be hear throughout the bridge as it is moaned through his lips. He lets out a few more noises, a short gasp, a gruff moan and as he brings his arms back down and sits back in his chair a content sigh.

Everyone on the bridge is used to Jim’s dramatic way of stretching. Most of the regular Alpha shift crew and their replacements have long stopped looking in Jim’s direction when he makes this spectacle of himself. Occasionally an Ensign is working on the shift under a superior officer, or a Yeoman is handing over papers for someone to sign and the Captain will stretch, make his obscene noises and the non-regulars on the bridge will watch with wide eyes and open mouths.

As soon as the Captain is done making a spectacle of himself, everything goes back to normal, although the non-regulars will leave the bridge will a blush high on their cheeks.

Once Jim has settled back into his chair, Spock will turn his head to the side and glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Jim’s chair turns to the right slightly and he catches Spock’s eye, winking at him before turning back to face the viewscreen.

Spock remembers vividly a time almost 2 months ago, when the _Enterprise_ was docked at Betazed for a short shore leave after dropping off several ambassadors to Earth for a formal dinner with the Betazoid royalty and diplomats.

The Captain stood in front of the bar, his forearms against the edge of the table and his body leaned forward ever so slightly. He was speaking with a Betazoid diplomat, smiling and laughing and enjoying himself thoroughly while Spock conversed with several ambassadors. Spock could then see Jim take a sip from his amber colored drink that sat next to him arm. The Betazoid continued talking animatedly to Jim.

But Jim was now pushing his body backwards, using his forearms against the bar as leverage as he tilted forward even more. The Betazoid seemed to stutter for a moment as Jim let his head drop and stretched further back, pushing his back end out further and arching his back inwards. As he started to make his ascent back to a standing position his lips opened and Spock could hear a shattered sounding moan come out of his mouth. Most people seemed unaware of the sound, although Spock’s Vulcan hearing could pick it up perfectly.

Jim then stands up and continues to stretch, planting his hands on the edge of the bar and turning his body to the left and then to the right. He struggles with his right side, turning his body just a fraction of an inch more and Spock can hear the faint _snick_ of bones popping. His eyes snap up to the Captain’s face. Jim’s eyes widen a fraction as he feels the bones release and his lips part slightly, and he… whimpers.

The Betazoid flushes and Jim looks over at him and continues on their conversation as if nothing had ever happened, smiling animatedly and taking drinks from his glass. Jim glances across his shoulder and looks into the crowd, his eyes glaze over everyone till they land on Spock and he smiles slightly when he catches Spock staring right back at him.

Spock himself if not fond of making noises outside the parameters of talking. Noises were a form of emotional expression, and thus on Vulcan no one made any such noises. Spock personally did not find the need for him, although he was prone to making noises when in extreme pain or while engaging in intercourse, but they were never so excessive as Jim Kirk’s noises he made.

Jim’s noises are often very close to the noises that Spock coaxes out of him when he is lain in Spock’s bed. Although Jim may writhe and squirm he does not stretch when Spock has him so. But the noises are the same. Spock’s mind- as Jim would say- “goes straight to the gutter” when Jim makes any such noise. He finds it hard to concentrate when the noises hold such a positive connotation for him. As always he retains his Vulcan control, but when Jim stretches near him he takes the time to think about how lovely Kirk sounds when underneath him.

And as Spock enters his quarters at 20:24, ready to retire, he is greeted with the same sight he finds every night in his bed.

Jim Kirk lays on his stomach, sprawled on Spock’s bed and completely bare of clothing. He seems to have fallen asleep, which happens more often than not. As the doors to his quarters swish closed behind him Jim starts to stir. First his shoulders flex, muscles rippling and he moves his arms from where they are pillowed under his head. His lower back comes next, hips moving of their own accord as he starts to wake. His glutes clench as his body shifts upwards and his legs move finally. His left leg raising up to bend at the knee and his right stretching downward, his toes pointing as he stretches out. Spock can hear Jim hum as he sleepily stretches his body across the bed. Jim picks his head up, still humming and turns his head. When he sees Spock he smiles and hums again. “Hi.” He says, voice thick with sleep.

Spock watches as Jim stretches again, raising his arms over his head and stretching his whole body. His hips lift up off of the bed, giving Spock a stunning view of his posterior. He pushes up onto his knees and stretches like a cat, his eyes closing and he lets out a languorous moan and a groan as he rolls his shoulders.

Spock has not realized he has moved until Jim says his name. Jim looks back at him, still on his hands and knees, but Spock’s hand rests on his lower back, fingers spread. Jim smirks over his shoulder at Spock and Spock narrows his eyes the slightest bit at his mate. Jim gracefully flops over onto his back and stretches out then, letting his hands roam over his chest and stomach while keeping his gaze locked on Spock. Jim’s legs fall open in welcome and Spock moves to cover Jim’s body with his own, slotting a thigh in between Jim’s legs. Jim stretches up against it, purposefully rubbing against his thigh and as he does so he sighs loudly through plush lips.

“Do you realize you make very loud noises when you stretch?” Spock queries and Jim smirks back at him.

“I’m a lot louder when in bed with you.” He grins and starts to stretch upwards, his mouth opens to let another moan out, but Spock captures the sound with his own lips.

The noises that follow are Spock’s creation and Spock’s to keep. And he would not have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Separate Ways chapter 4 should come out Saturday!


End file.
